


恋爱本质06

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质06

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你 

比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.6 再相见 之 晚上好，堂本先生

 

夏日的夜晚稍显闷热，夕阳的粉红色却可以把气氛晕染的十分可爱，偶尔一阵小风吹拂过发梢的感觉也不错。堂本刚穿着自己live周边的背心，搭配了一条黑色带暗花纹的短裤，随意踩了一双休闲鞋就出门了。说好让长濑提前打电话，可长濑还是先到了楼下才告诉他。下了电梯后，噔噔噔的小跑出门到马路对面。上车时，他的余光注意到副驾驶好像有人。

“不好意思naga酱，让你久等啦。”

堂本刚半个身子伸进车里，对驾驶座的人打了招呼。待他坐好之后才看到，副驾驶的人，原来竟是堂本光一。

 

“啊——晚上好，堂本先生”

还好自己没有表现的太吃惊，说完他转头看向扭着半个身子对着他笑得灿烂的长濑智也，稍微嘟起了三角嘴，有些撒娇的抱怨道，“如果是堂本先生的话你可以提前告诉我啊——”

“我没说吗？我记着我说了啊，我也忘了，嘿嘿~”

 

其实事情才不是这样嘞！长濑在心里吐槽。

几天前他和刚就商量好了，所以昨晚他只和光一确认了时间。就在自己差点要挂掉电话的时候，他听到了对方声嘶力竭的呼喊着自己的名字，再次接上话后，堂本光一支支吾吾了五六秒才说，你能不能别告诉堂本刚还有一个人是我……

长濑在电话这边翻了一个大大的白眼，我眼泪都准备好了你就来了句这？无奈的答应了他才挂了电话。这会看到刚之后才反应过来，为什么堂本光一不让自己说呢？这可不像他啊。问题出口，他看到光一有些为难的欲言又止，等他说出第一个字时，刚就已经到车前了。

 

“晚上好，tsuyoshi桑，今天打扰你和长濑的聚餐了”光一侧头和刚寒暄到。只是他不知道，这个侧颜，可是让从不动摇的堂本刚心跳漏了几拍。

看似平稳的问候，配合着堂本光一从早上开始就特别快的心跳。在刚才看到刚从楼里小跑出来的时候，本以为不会再快的频率又加快了。但他隐藏的很好，言语不失礼，态度也没有冒犯。

 

“不会的，刚好上次在后台也没和堂本先生怎么聊，今晚是个好机会啊，如果不是堂本先生的话，naga酱肯定会叫利达出来，那相比之下，还是堂本先生更让人……觉得新鲜一点。”  
可绕了他吧，这种话说起来可真是为难一向随意惯了的堂本刚哦。

 

“哎呀呀，你们堂本先生来堂本先生去真是吵死了，本大爷从来就没这么叫过，你俩也别客气了，叫名字不好吗？听两个堂本叫来叫去的真奇怪……”

 

看到长濑大大咧咧的“指指点点”，刚和光一的眼神碰撞在后视镜里，颇有默契的相视一笑。  
而作为堂本光一和堂本刚恋情的促成者之一的长濑智也，却完美的错过了。

 

烤肉店气氛很容易让人放松下来，真的坐下来后，也并没有光一想象的那么难，他反倒有些感谢长濑了。因为是常去的店，老板留了没有人流来往的角落处，带两个烧烤炉的大桌子给他们，但三个人还是选择只用其中一个。在L型的座椅上，长濑一个人坐着短的那边，拐角坐着堂本刚，自己就在离他大概半个坐垫的地方。

 

堂本刚和长濑聊着聊着就说到了乐队。因为有相似的工作环境，两个人时不时就能说上些什么，自己不太懂，就默默地喝啤酒。余光能看到堂本刚纤细的手臂，好看的手指。没想到这个人胳膊这么细，虽然看起来稍微有些肉，但和自己的肌肉比，是真的细细软软。而且只要堂本刚一有动作，就会有一阵好闻的味道充满堂本光一的鼻腔。让人忍不住多吸几次鼻子，只为了让那香味留下更深的印象。

 

略显嘈杂的店里乱七八杂的声音都可以听得到，可堂本刚好听的声音就在耳边，传进耳朵里竟然有些说不出的安心。听着听着他的神经都放松了下来，开始发呆。

 

“koichi桑……koichi桑！”

堂本刚见身边的人没什么动静，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，光一才回过神来。

“koichi桑怎么一个人发呆了？是我和长濑说乐队太多了吗……不好意思，我俩一见面就是是这些话……”

说完带这些歉意的对他笑着歪了歪头。

 

歪头道歉，可爱到犯规。  
堂本光一心里默念。

 

“没什么，其实我本来话就不多，听你们说也挺好玩的”

其实他心里想的是，你多说说啊，我想听你的声音啊，你说得渴了我才好给你倒水，然后你好接着说啊。

 

“哈哈哈哈，确实感觉koichi桑话不多呢，上次和nino去后台的时候也是，基本上都是我俩在讲话”

说到这长濑的兴趣突然来了，对nino这一系列迷之举动很是惊奇，话题又慢慢转到了他们的事务所。一边聊着，肉也一个接一个地上来了。  
刚喝着啤酒，和好友闲聊，很是舒服。偶尔转向自己身后的光一，听他讲舞台趣事，安心得就像躺在了一朵软绵绵的棉花上，可以随意动作也不怕滚下去。他觉得有些不可思议，思想开了个小差，最后的把结论归结于，可能是因为我们都姓堂本吧~

 

光一讲的小花絮都太有意思了，其中不乏几位自己十几岁演戏时合作过的演员。刚听得很认真，情绪跟着光一的语气起伏，笑得一身痛快，以至于看都没看就拿起了手边的一个酒杯喝了起来。入口发现不是啤酒，才意识到自己拿错了杯子。他左右看了看，想起刚才光一说他明天下午有工作，就不喝酒了，等下开车送他们。

 

所以这杯日本酒，只能是几分种前，起身去洗手间的长濑的了。

 

 

他红着脸看向光一，还带着些酒劲儿，不好意思的拍了拍头，“牙白，我把长濑的酒喝了……牙白”。说完又拍了拍头，做出一副懊悔的样子。

光一看着他，感觉这好像是哪个搞笑艺人的动作，但他反应不过来。刚才他看着堂本刚端起长濑的杯子，握在手里，又拿起来喝下杯里剩的酒。以为是两个人关系好，会互相喝，就没管。

“啊哈哈……是长濑的呢，我再给你倒点吧”说完拿起酒瓶准备给刚添酒。

 

刚好回来看到这一幕的长濑大喊出声，“tsuyoshi你要喝酒吗？？？”

光一整个人一下顿住，有些不知所措的抬头看看长濑，又转过来看看刚，“tsuyoshi桑……不能喝酒吗？”

话题的主角嘿嘿的笑着，“没有啦，就是我比较容易醉……”

 

看这傻样，八成是已经醉了。

 

堂本光一连忙退回原位，让服务生拿冷泡茶过来。转头就看到堂本刚瘫在座椅上，头歪着软fufu的笑，脸蛋红彤彤的，像两个小苹果。帽子也翘了起来，藏在里边的长发蹦出了几撮，有些俏皮可爱。脸上一副安心舒适的快乐模样。

 

等两个人稍微醒了醒酒，他们才离开了烤肉店。长濑家近，于是他自己坐在后边昏昏欲睡，让光一到了再叫他。堂本刚坐在副驾驶上，车子行驶了一会，他才意识到自己现在可是坐在堂本光一车子的副驾驶上。

 

这算是自己和堂本光一的距离拉近了吗？

 

 

 

 

剧透一下嘿嘿嘿~

下一篇的题目是“再相见 之 堂本先生，早上好”

这个剧透不能再明显了

主动进攻吧——座长大人！！！

坚持就是胜利

感谢看到这里的你

感谢大家的小红心小蓝手

比心心


End file.
